Her Heart Beats On
by BittersweetSilver
Summary: One shot- Will Char be able to live with himself if something were to happen to Ella? He reflects on his love and life without her.


This is my first fanfic -and it's a one shot- hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ella Enchanted, the characters, or anything associated with the book.

Char's POV

The candles glowed, but their warmth was lost on my cold heart. I shivered, feeling a cold brush along my skin that I could not shake. I would never be able to loose it, not as long as I was alive. Alive. Unlike her. The one I loved. The one I could only love, would only every love. Gone, ripped from me like a bird from its perch in the fiercest storm. And yet I still clung to the perch, almost wishing I could let go. Why could I not surrender myself from everything and follow after her, trailing behind her sparkling laugh and beautiful face, beckoning me forward with each passing second? I had too many chains holding me back, too many responsibilities that clutched at me, holding me back even as I tried to launch myself after her, watching the distance between us widen and her smile and laugh fade into the distance, until she would disappear from sight completely.

I listened to the droning of the high chancellor as I pictured her face in my mind. I could still see it as it had been that day, the day I would never forget and would remember every waking moment. It had been a beautiful day, one that had turned into the perfect setting for all of my nightmares. We had been lying on the hill together, the grass cushioning our backs as we lay together watching the clouds. Even being near enough to touch her made my heart sing with joy and love as I studied her long brown locks and smiling face. My heart could still feel the phantom of that joy, and I held onto it, like a last dying breath. Then the stag had caught us unawares racing by us as we sat up and watched it flee below to the woods. I could still hear our laughter ringing in my ears when she took a sharp breath. I glanced at her and saw all I needed to see; she had been struck by an arrow from the hunter after the stag, who had mistaken her as his quarry. How could he have mistaken one so perfect and good to be a wild creature?

I tried everything I could, but to no avail. It would be too late, and even in her pain she could see all attempts to save her would be futile. I promised her that I would take her to find a physician, gladly carry her for miles, if she could just _hold on._She wasted her last few precious breaths to tell me what I already knew; I had captured her heart and her love, and would always be the one for her. Retched tears coursed down my face, staining her perfect cheeks as I tried to brush them away. I could barely choke out three words, the three words that would always belong to her, before the fire in her eyes began to fade. Before she was gone, I kissed her one last time, love and anguish residing in my mouth ever after. I pleaded, prayed, beseeched, _begged_ her to stay with me, but she was gone; leaving me with only a smile on her beautiful lips, her final joke, and more tears than the sea as I laid down on the grass with her, and cried as storm clouds advanced toward us.

She was gone, truly gone, and there was no way I could get to her again. The man had stopped his spew of meaningless words, and all eyes turned to me. I had to do it, I wanted to do it, was expected to do it. I was her love, after all. I simply never realized what loving someone felt like when that person was unable to receive it. I had given her my heart and she had given me hers, and she had taken my heart with her. The heart within my own body was hers, pumping and willing me to go on for her, if not for myself. It was what she would have wanted, just like I was about to do.

I allowed myself on last look on the face of the angel within the cherry casket: her long eyelashes that hid the green eyes I loved so much behind; her perfect lips; her long brown tresses that framed her face lovelier than I had ever seen on a girl before. I also saw her personality, the jokes and laughter that seemed to bubble up within her. Her fair judgment and sincerity. Her integrity and truthfulness. Everything I loved about her, everything I would pine for, for the rest of my days. I laid a last kiss on her perfect cheek, now cool as stone, and whispered the three words that belonged only to her, and closed the casket, now marred by teardrops that fell down my face with more force than ever before.

_I love you, Ella of Frell, more than anything in this entire world. How will I survive without you my love? I know you will have wanted me to carry on, and so for you, dearest one, I will try. I will try my hardest, as I know you would have done. But I will never be rid of this ache of missing you. I pray that time will not erase you from my memory, and I will do all in my power to stop it from being so. I will use every ounce of love I have to keep that from happening._

_I promise. _

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review- tell me what you liked/didn't liked, thought I could make better, anything that could help with my writing.


End file.
